


sins of the mother

by WattStalf



Series: MoreLoliSho March [19]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Prostitution, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Professor Sycamore is one of Shauna's mother's regulars, and for that, he gets a bonus: the chance to breed her newly teenaged daughter.
Relationships: Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore/Sana | Shauna
Series: MoreLoliSho March [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188764
Kudos: 9





	sins of the mother

Shauna knows better than to recognize one of her “mommy’s boyfriends” when she is outside of the house. Professor Augustine Sycamore knows that the daughter of the woman he goes to see rather frequently, the woman he has become a regular client of, knows not to say anything about where she knows him from, to pretend as if they are strangers, meeting for the first time.

Even so, he still nearly has a heart attack, the day she comes bounding into his lab with her friends, coming to thank him for their first Pokemon. When he had sent two extra along, to be given to Calem’s little friend from town and his new neighbor, he never would have expected the little friend to turn out to be Shauna. He tries not to let his surprise show on his face, impressed by how good she is at pretending not to know him, so of course, he owes it to her to play it off as coolly as possible, going through the motions, and paying no more attention to her than he does to Serena or Calem.

He does grow to like Shauna quite a bit, in the time that he gets to know her as a trainer. Time passes, with nothing particularly eventful happening in that situation, when he gets a message from Shauna’s mother. Since he is such a regular, she often tells him when she will be out of town for a while, so he is not surprised to hear her say she will not be seeing him for a month, but that he just wanted to let her know. However, there is a surprise attached to the message- he can take Shauna’s first time.

Shauna is about to become a real teenager, and while her mother is out of town, he has permission to take her virginity, and even has the option to breed her, if he so chooses. According to this message, there is some sort of tradition in the family, involving a man being granted permission to knock up the daughter while the mother is away, and being given first choice at adoption, that such a tradition resulted in the birth of both Shauna and her mother. Now, Augustine is being extended that same courtesy, and invited to take part in that tradition.

Needless to say, he is quick to ensure he will have that month off.

~X~

Shauna lays sprawled across the bed, wearing only lace, looking adorable and sexy as she waits for him. Augustine wastes no time in approaching her, so that he can strip her down, wanting to give her her birthday present a little early. He can’t deny the times he has spent thinking about this, before it was ever a possibility to him, and now that he has the chance, he is certainly not going to let it pass him by. Her cupless bra and crotchless panties are removed swiftly, before he begins to disrobe as well.

Shauna stares at him, not even attempting to mask the hunger in her eyes, as he gets on top of her, where he can rub the tip of his cock against her pussy. She squirms beneath him, and he moves up, leaking precome along her body as he does, so that he can measure his size against a girl as tiny as her. Even for her young age, she is small, and with his balls against her groin, his length goes well past her navel. He shifts so that it is measured against her forearm, and his cock is both thicker and longer.

He can’t help but be pleased with this, and moves forward so that he is near her lips, telling her that she can lick and clean him. Shauna is certainly excited to be able to do that, and she does exactly as he says when he tells her to get as much of her saliva on the shaft as she can. She takes her time licking along his cock, getting him nice and ready for her, but soon enough, he is too impatient to keep waiting for more, and moves back again, so that he can press his tip against her pussy again.

It takes him time to push his cock inside of her, because he is already so much bigger than her, and she has never done anything like this before in her life. A perfect little virgin, reserved just for him, and now, he gets to take that from her, while she trembles beneath him, struggling to ignore the pain in favor of the pleasure. Even when he has inches left to go, her stomach is already bulging from it, her body stretching and struggling to completely contain the professor’s size.

He just keeps pushing forward, her pussy contracting around him, remaining perfectly tight. She cries out as he pushes against her cervix, and he is gentle with her, doing what he can to calm her down, to help her relax and be able to take it all the way. Massaging her erogenous zones, he is finally able to get a little bit of give, enough that, with a forceful thrust, he can penetrate her the rest of the way, finally filling her completely with his cock.

As Shauna screams out, he unloads inside of her, pushed over the edge and filling her with what he knows will be the first of many loads tonight, and during their time together. There is no way that he will fail to breed her, but it all starts right now. It starts with this moment when he floods her womb, and he remains inside of her as he tries to catch his breath, doing what he can to recover as quickly as possible.

Augustine has a long night ahead of him, and as soon as he is able to start thrusting into her again, he does, watching the way his cock bulges her stomach, and the dazed look on her face. She looks so cute like this, and he’s glad to that he gets to look at someone as cute as her as he fucks her into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
